dragon_ball_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Time Patrol
Welcome to the Dragon Ball Time Patrol Wikia Dragon Ball Universe is an head canon/fanfic. This story will be an alternate take on Akira Toriyoma "Dragon Ball" series and focus on new adversaries, teamwork, and the next generation of Dragon Ball fighters growing and being mentored by the original cast. As well as the formation of the Time Patrol. It is heavily influenced by the Dragon Ball Online Lore and other Toriyama Projects and will referance them. It is of course not considered a part of the main Dragon Ball timeline and is an alternate timeline/take. Based on-Dragon ball series Prologue/Important Events -The story of Dragon Ball Time Patrol takes place a number of years after the "end of z" in an alternate timeline. - Soon after Goku's dissapperance with Uub, Vegeta goes off to U6 to planet Sadel. Shortly after an alien invasion happans on Earth. It was barely resovled by Krillin, 18, 17, Tien, Piccolo, Gohan, Bulma, etc. This event forces the heroes to train harder and find new ways to keep earth safe without the help of Goku. As a response to the invasion, Earth adopts a new child - rearing policy: "Troublemaker Education", where the children are removed from the loving care of their parents and put to live independently in nature in either the "Kokkara Village" or "Pear Village". Dende advocated this policy to the earths king as a way to find future earth "saviors" similar to Goku. -Goten,Trunks, Mai, Bra, Pan, and Marron are all taken to live in these villages and meet other teens/children and potential saviors, Mr. Satan is the "mayor" of these villages and has a small faculty team (Which includes Gohan and the members of the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School ) to observe, protect if necessary and keep peace among the villages. -Mr.Buu crates his wife Ms.Buu (based off one of Mr.Satan dirty novels/magazines and this leads to a rapid growth in the population of the Majin race on Earth. -Goku goes away for years to train with Uub, eventually ending up in the Pear Village with the other new gen fighters -During Goku disappearance and after the alien invasion, Gohan creates a worldly popular book that explains and describes Martial Arts and the usage of Ki to the general public. -Gohan's book becomes a hit and many earthlings begin taking up Martial Arts and learning new ways to use Ki. -Many new Martial Arts schools are opened up and new unique techniques are developed. -Capsule Corp, after the invasion incident, began creating special artificial ki filled bullets and other weapons, technology, armor, etc. The tech built also allows Earthings to infuse natural Ki and energy within these weapons/technology to temporarily increase offensive and defensive battle power. -Krillin and Tien revived the Turtle and Crane schools, both pose as former "students" of the "great" Mr. Satan. -New Planet Namak is destroyed by an unknown presence, forcing the survivors to migrate to Earth -The World Martial Arts Tournament now has a team division(3 on each team), and an "Ultimate Fighting" division (The Ultimate fighting division allows weapons, armor, and any other skills or equipment), the general rules of the tournament remain the same though - The Shin-Jinn or "Core People" are expanded upon, they are apart of the original universe, and were created by the Angels, in there image, but with complete free will to be tasked with the job to be the "Gods Of Creation". Born with incredible power without training, but have a natural tendency to be lazy. -It's explained why Zeno creates Tokitoki and decides to name it's protector, a "Supreme Kai of Time". This Supreme Kai of Time and protector of Tokitoki and time throughout the 12 universes is named Chronoa, a kai who was tasked to raise Tokitoki shortly after defeating the rebellious kai wizards, turned demon gods Demigra and his allies Putine and Gravy over 75,000,000 years ago. -Overwelmed by her new position and lonely due to only intereacting with Tokitoki for so many years after the betrayal of Demigra, Putine, and Gravy, Chronoa discovers the U7 Saiyan time travaler, Future Trunks, and figures he would be the best choice for her apprentice. Future Trunks gladly takes the offer after Chronoa explains his time travaling was a criminal offense. Due to Future Mai dying from an illness not long before this encounter, giving both lonely souls a new purpose. -The Capsule corporation has built an energy field designed to protect the audience of the World Martial Arts Tournament form stray Ki attacks or any other kind of mishap. -Pan has her own "Pan Fighting Network" (at age 15, being the network instructor) due to Mr. Satan "telecommunicated Satan Style Martial Arts Course" was discontinued because of "controversy". Pan would ask Bulma to help develop a system for people to battle each other across long distances so that she could create a "Telecommunicated Martial Arts Dojo", creating a sports like fighting course that became popular, especially among young people. -All the "Next Generation" characters (Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra, Uub, Marron, and the others) go to Satan High Academy and Gohan is a professor there. Sagas/Arcs Intro/Tournament Arc * Soon after Goku's dissapperance with Uub, Vegeta goes off to U6 to planet Sadel. Shortly after an alien invasion happans on Earth. It was barely resovled by Krillin, 18, 17, Tien, Piccolo, Gohan, Bulma, and other allies. This event forces the heroes to train harder and find new ways to keep earth safe without the help of Goku. As a response to the invasion, Earth adopts a new child - rearing policy: "Troublemaker Education", where the children are removed from the loving care of their parents and put to live independently in nature in either the "Kokkara Village" or "Pear Village". Dende advocated this policy to the earths king as a way to find future earth "saviors" similar to Goku. The story begins a number of years after Goku disappearance. Within the village, all the younger children go to school and are monitored slightly by the appointed "Mayor" of the villages Mr. Satan and a small group of his men, which includes Gohan, and the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School. After awhile of living in the village, it is announced that the two villages will be participating in a tournament contested under the World Martial Arts Tournament "Ultimate Division" Rules, to test the strength of both villages strongest inhabitants. Goku and the others, as well as all village inhabitants family and friends were invited and will be spectators for the tournament. Goku will also watch from the stands as his pupil Uub enters the tournament. Along with Uub, Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan, Marron, Abra Lamp, Jumbo Jake, Mai, and Neo are the participates of the tournament. Long bored due to lack of competition and inactivity Goku and Vegeta are intrigued by the participates following the Tournament and Goku invites them all to a feast to celebrate the end of the tournament, but he and Vegeta have an ulterior purpose for inviting everyone for the feast. Also Time Patrol Trunks and SKOT/Chronoa end up stranded in this timeline due to an ambush on the Time Nest by an unknown enemy. Interesting Events explain in this arc * Goten, Trunks, Mai, Marron, Bra, and Pan, live in the Pear Village * Goten, Trunks, Marron, and Mai are roommates, and live in a home close to the others * Pan, Bra, and later Abra live together * Bra's room/home is more like a huge guest house next to the others and is the most lavish room/home in the village. (She still complains sometimes about living away from civilazation, not at capsule corp., etc to emphasize the bratty aspect of her personality) * Pears village is located near where Chi-Chi and Goku live, Kokkara Village is located near Korin tower * Dende allowed the Pear Village tournament participates to go inside the Room of Spirit and Time after announcing he allowed the participates of the tournament from Kokkara Village to enter the ROSAT for three days. Lamp, Neo, Pan, and Bra (Bra only accepted to not get shown up by Pan, Trunks and Mai did training elsewhere and utilized Pilaf and Shu for a plan of Mai's involving taking a sample of Vegeta, Goten didn't enter due to having prior plans, and decided to train wih Trunks, Mai, and Marron, Marron decided to track down Goten on his date after training. * Pan, Bra, Abra Lamp, and Neo enter the Room of Spirit and Time for 3 days (3 Years), leaving them one day to relax before the tournament * Future Trunks and Chronoa watches the tournament from the shadows due to her being to nervous to interact with anyone from the timeline Kokkara vs Pear Village Tournament results Opening Round * Goten vs Marron= Goten wins by ring out- After a brief fighting exchange, Marron gains the advantage by using her unique techniques to confuse Goten (After Image technique, freeze shot, go-go gum, shapeshifting, and the power pole). Goten is able to land a powerful strike on Marron, she crumbles down before looking at him with an intense smile, then begins using her hypnosis technique, attacking and confusing Goten mind and nearly making him walk off the ring. Goten was able to escape her trance however ,and tossed her out the ring for the victory. Marron then happily jumps on Goten, congratulating him and letting him know how much fun she had "playing" with him. * Mai vs Pan= Pan wins by KO (This was an incredibly even and intense battle (Thanks to Mai's training with Vegeta for years, and infusing the sample of Vegeta within herself) with Pan winning only after catching Mai of guard after Mai believed that she had already beaten Pan). * Neo vs Abra Lamp= The fight ends in a draw (Abra falls in love with Neo during the battle and would continue to try and win his affections throughout the series) * Uub vs Trunks= Uub wins by ring out, after a fairly tough and even fight * Bra vs Jumbo Jake= Bra wins by insant KO, Semi Finals Round * Pan vs Goten= Pan wins by ring out * Bra vs Uub= Bra wins by ring out (After an intense fighting sequence, Bra realizes she won't be able to beat Uub at the rate she's going. She tries to use her sex appeal and fails, than feigns an injury which causes the kind hearted Uub to be concerned and check on her "injuries", allowing her to knocks him out the ring while he is distracted). Final round * Pan vs Bra= Ends in count out draw. (Winner is the person who gets up and says "I am the Kokkara and Pear Village Marital Arts Champion" first, Pan gets up first but doesn't remember what phrase to say, so Bra says it first and officially wins the Tournament.) Battles Featured * Alien robotic invasion vs Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, 17, 18, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Pilaf Gang, Marron, and Jaco * Bank Burglars (With some Stolen Capsule Corp tech) vs Mai and Marron (along side fellow Police Force) * All Tournament bouts * Goku and Vegeta vs Pan, Bra, Marron, Goten, Trunks, Uub, Mai, Neo, and Abra Lamp Satan High/Training Arc * Not long after the tournament, school was starting again soon in the villages, with the younger generation getting prepared for another year dealing with school life, as well as protecting the earth from various incidents (such as trips, dances, part time jobs, etc.) Interesting Events That Occur in This Arc * The next gen warriors decided to make their own "super hero style team", being Pan's idea * Gohan finds out, but Gohan decides they can do it (due to Pan bringing up how Gohan could be the leader of his own crime fighting team Great Saiyaman style) as long as he's watching out for them, much to Bra annoyance * The New Gen battle a group of mechanical Earthling pirates lead by Captain Bacterian as the final mission of this arc (It's mostly comedic in nature, since the new gen are far stronger then the pirates, but have a tough time winning the fight due to the stench of the multiple pirates) * This arc focuses more on adventuring and character development, being more "slice-of-life" like in its nature, seeing the cast go on a trip, go to a dance, train with Beerus and Whis, play board games, having a huge "food" fight during lunch and even costing an incident in Satan City at a hotel and karaoke pub due to drinking to much "punch" * Chronoa and Future Trunks find a way to return to the Time Nest, and Chronoa decides to build an entire city for her next goal, a place to build protecters of time itself. The Time Patrol University Battles Featured * Pan, Bra, Marron, Goten, Trunks, Uub, Mai, Neo, and Abra Lamp (New Gen) vs Beerus (Training to land one blow on Beerus) ** "Team Goku" Pan, Goten, Uub, Marron, and Goku vs "Team Vegeta" Bra, Trunks, Kyaba, Mai, and Vegeta (Competitions like racing, and such) ** New Gen vs multiple ships of stench pirates ** Pan and Uub vs Captain Bacterian = Namakian Civil War Arc/"Troublemaker Education" Arc''' -A short arc that shows how New Namak was attacked by an incredibly strong and unknown force (The time Breakers aka Towa and Mira that destroyed the planet). The survivors of this went on to live on Earth, and in order to atone for losing their home planet most of the Namakians began training to defend themselves, focusing on Piccolo and a Namak named Lugs ordeal. Shortly after the Namakians discover a "Evil Egg", born from the evil within the hearts of Namkians, the egg was sealed away, but would hatch and Naraka was born. After increasing his number of comrades, Naraka starts and wins a civil war, taking over and forcing the remaining surviving Namaks from the civil war to retreat. -The "Troublemaker Education" policy has had mixed results, as some inhabitants became evil or rebelled against the idea of being forced to not live with their parents and loved ones, causing Dende to doubt if he made the right decision. A few rebellious members of the villages encountered the demon duo Towa and Mira. They would then offer their allegiance to Mira and Towa to spare there lives. Towa and Mira would have them unleash a demonic beast of a life form on the Pear Village, that she has been nurturing, along with the Red Pants army known as Cell X, a reborn and revitalized Cell by Towa's demonic magic. Forcing the next gen warriors and the others in the village to defend themselves. Interesting Events That Occurs in This Arc * Residents of Pear Village are showcase greatly in this arc * Goku, along with Gohan, Vegeta and the others are convinced by Future Trunks and Chronoa to watch the "New Gen" defend the village without them noticing or helping them, letting them gain experience * Piccolo after his battle with Naraka during the Namakian civil war hurries to Pear Village to defend it before it gets nearly completaly destroyed like the Namakian's village after the civil war, but is stopped by Goku and Vegeta, who convinced him like they did Gohan to allow the "New Gen" to gain experience and defend the village alone * Cell X shoots the new gen with some kind of dark magic, forcing their body to attack there allies, while they battle a dark version of themselves in there mind * Uub is hit with this dark magic, along with Pan, and his body not only attacks his allies, but uses his full power and transforms into "Pure Majin mode" Uub for the first time * Uub in pure majin mode would kill multiple villagers, and attack his allies as well. Mai, Marron, and Neo attempted to kill him, angering Bra and Pan. After a small argument Goten and Trunks decided that they will try to restrain Uub instead of killing him while the others continue to battle Cell X and his spawns * With the "New Gen" and other martial artist within the village being heavily wounded, including Truks who just protected her from an attack. Mai says an impassioned speech about humanity, refusing to give in and stating that this resistance and her will strike him down, nearly destorying him with her tech swords revenge counter ability after a distraction by the many bots released by Mai and Marron through there capsules and the village warriors attacking him all at once. Cell X regenerates from the blast, and shows he has access to god ki (Thanks to the Time Breakers/Dark Eye). * During that moment, Future Trunks and Gohan rushes in, forcing Goku and the others to help out, though they quickly realize they also can't defeat Cell X in a one on one situation, and need to work together. Uub regains his sanity, thanks to Pan helping him defeat his dark side. Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, Future Trunks, Chronoa, Vegeta, and the new gen end it by all blasting Cell X on all sides simultaneously. * Bulma would get the Dragon Balls to wish the Villagers killed by Cell X and Uub back to life * Chronoa has been observing the universes, in hopes of finding potential members, captains/teachers, and students for her Time Patrol University, which is why Chronoa wanted to see if this new gen could protect the village * Trunks invites the z warriors to become time patroller captains, but Goku decided not to go due to Chi-Chi request and not truly understanding the whole time patroller concept, as did Vegeta who decided to stay with his wife Bulma * Future Trunks instead makes Goku and Vegeta special Z class patrollers, promising to retrieve them for any dangers they can't handle * Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, Tien, and Chaoitzu join the time patrol as captains/teachers, leaving Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, Bulma, etc as members of its Earth base. While the new gen join as prospects/students in Conton City. '''Demon Realm Arc * Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to strike Towa and MIra decide to make their move. As the DB warriors are getting ready to party for Bra birthday before heading off to the Time Patrol Univeristy, Mira and Towa appear in kame house looking for Goku, but instead find 17, 18, Marron, Goten, Krillin, and Roshi. Mira confusing Goten with Goku would go on to attack them all and brutally beats 17, 18, Marron, Goten, Roshi, and Krillin. Mira and Towa torture and beat the others. 18 yells for Marron to flee but she doesn't and instead Marron rage gets the best of her and Marron catches Towa off guard and punches her through kame house, before being knocked unconscious by Mira. Before Mira could kill Marron, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Beerus and Whis arrive. Towa suddenly infects Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta with the "demonic Villainous curse" turning them into demon like beings under her control. She orders Goku to kill Roshi, who does so along with destroying the entire kame house island. Before leaving with Towa and Mira, Mira would face off against Beerus, ending in draw after an intense battle. The DB fighters regroup and first ask Beerus and Whis for help, but are denied, due to Beerus wanting to train seriously for the first time in years and to search for why the demon ream was sealed away instead of destroyed like other universe. Not long after Mira/Towa and other members of her Makaio army arrives and destroys mutiple cities on Earth, killing Mr.Satan in front of millions and taking many lives in the process. Even taking out Capsule Corp., destroying Kame lookout and invading the Time Nest, etc. The new gen and the DB warriors tried to stop it, but was only able to slighty slow the Makaio Army down, before being force to retreat. Bulma was able to create a small lab underground to hide within with the others temporarally to try and find a solution, and Tien was able to save Dende during the attack on Kame lookout. The Makaio army begins toying with the remaining survivors on earth, absorbing the earthlings, forcing them against eachother, etc. During this time Bulma, sends the others to try and find the dragon balls discreetly, without getting the makaio army attention. She's in the process of upgrading 17 & 18 cybernetics, while also upgrading Mai and Marron equipment/cybernetics with there help. Also Chronoa has Elder Kai use his powers to increase the warriors potential. Interesting Events That Occurs in This Arc * Roshi, Mr. Satan dies * Goku, Vegeta, Gohan get possessed by Towa dark magic * Towa was able to create a dark magic that could even possess those with God Ki like Goku and Vegeta * Bulma upgrades both 17 and 18 cybernetics to increase their power/strength greatly * Chronoa explains magic itself was outlawed and hardly practiced in response of the demon realm seal, the wizards betrayal 75,000,000 years ago, and due to magic unpredictable nature needing to be contained. Which is why a select few are well crafted in magical abilites, such as the gods of creation (Kai's), the angels, the demon realm inhabitants, etc. Also gods of destruction have a small amount of knowledge in magic, and some mortals such as Fortuneteller Baba, Roshi, Marron, Namakians, etc have an incredibly limited understanding of magic * Tien wins a game of straws and now have the "Mystic transformation" after performing the ritual with Elder Kai * It is discovered that Zeno can't wipe the Demon Realm out of existence because the demon realm was the original realm of existance. it was then sealed away, along with other creatures sealed within it, due to the effects the realm itself had on everything. (If the demon realm seal is opened, it will cause a wide speard of madness and other negative emotions on all inhabitents of the multiverse, including Zeno and the other gods, causing a multi-universal genocide. * Majin Buu was a godly entity that was infected by the demon realm influence, becoming the first "Demon" * Towa and Mira return to earth(with an army of Demons/Makaio, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan) and completely wipes out Satan City and Capsule Corp. * Citizens of Satan City try and mob Bra while she is out looking for the Dragon Balls, she stops fighting after being told by a citizen that he needs to capture her and sacrifice her to the demons, it's the only way he would get the chance to see his son and wife, Bra not knowing how to react allows them to take her to Haru Haru and Shun Shun who taunt her about devouring her, but she is saved after a shot by Mai that blasts through Haru Haru head and kills the man trying to save his family, distrubing Bra, yet allowing her to escape with Mai, Neo, and Abra Lamp during the chaos and causing a small beef between Bra and Mai * Towa nearly kills Bulma, but she is saved in time by the newly upgraded Android duo 17 & 18 * Vegeta eventually breaks the curse himself due to seeing his son Trunks try to use "Final Explosion", and faces Demon influenced Goku * Towa leaves a portal to the Demon Realm open, so the heroes could enter and play her sick games * Vegeta, Piccolo, Hit, Chronoa, Tien, Videl, Pan, Bra, Lamp, Marron, Uub, Goten, Trunks, Neo, 17, and 18 decide to enter the demon realm * Piccolo unleashes Porunga mode for the first time * Naraka escapes before a true winner can be decided between he and Piccolo, much like he did in the namakian cival war * Naraka betrays the Time Breakers/Dark Eye, he creates a dark set of dragon balls with Chocolay, but doesn't inform him that the dark dragon balls will spread out throughout U7 upon completion, and fails to give them a device to search for them. Allowing them to believe they would get there wish granted by the dark dragon balls when it was finished being created. * Piccolo along with Videl were able to stop and rescue Gohan * After the battle and the heroes escaping, it's revealed that this was all just a ploy and set up to absorb all the energy from the battles for Mira and the seal, and Towa had no intention of winning the battle just yet. Being little more than a game. * Towa also revives Machikabura with the energy she gathered, though he was old and frail. Machikabura uses his remaining magic to give an immortal rogue kai named Zamasu a body, who informs Towa of Demigra, who he encounters after nearly being destoryed by Zeno, as an immortal can't truly die. He tells her to break the seal in the crack of time for the hothead Demigra to escape and be a destraction to the gods and time patrol, as well as waiting for Naraka inevitable return from hiding, while simultaneously gathering more energy from the shadows and looking for the dark dragon balls to give Machikabura back his youth. * Mr.Satan, Roshi and Earth other residents are revived at the end of the arc Battles Featured * Mira and Towa vs 17, 18, Krillin, Goten, Marron, and Roshi * Mira vs Beerus Satan City Under Attack * Bra vs Satan City Citizens * "Demon influence" Goku vs Tien, Yamcha (Tiencha), and Uub * Gohan vs Piccolo and Pan * "Demon influence" Vegeta vs Future Trunks, Trunks, Bra * General Bon vs Marron & Mai * Time Patrol vs Demon Realm (After the others go off to the Demon Realm) in Demon Realm * Haru Haru and Shun Shun vs 17 and 18 * General Bon vs Marron & Mai * Shibui vs Chronoa * Salsa vs Trunks and Goten * Demon race Hero, Elite, & Berserker vs Pan, Bra, & Uub * Saiakkuman vs Neo & Abra Lamp * Braun vs Kyaba and Uub * Masked Saiyan vs Pan and Bra * Yami vs Tien and Future Trunks * Naraka vs Piccolo * "Demon influence" Gohan vs Videl, Goten, Marron, and Piccolo * "Demon influence" Goku vs Pan, Abra Lamp, Tien, Kyaba, Uub, Bra, Piccolo, Neo, Bardock (Masked Saiyan), Trunks, Future Trunks, Goten, and Chronoa * Taigon(and clones) vs Goten, Trunks, Marron, Abra Lamp, Uub, Kyaba, Neo, Pan, Bra, Erito, Hero, Elite, Berserker, & Mai * Vegeta and Gohan vs Towa and Mira * Towa vs 17 & 18 * Mira vs Future Trunks, Chronoa, and Bardock * Vegeta & Gohan vs "Demon influence" Goku Time Patrol University Arc * Chronoa aka Supreme Kai of Time have decided to officially open a Time Patrol University, officially sponsored by Capsule Corp. Inviting determined warriors from not only all around the galaxy, but from all the universes, for the opportunity to join the time patrol to defend there home-worlds, and universes from any and all evil forces. All selected students will be put through hellish training by Time Patrol superiors, as they show there determination and strength, and try to join the patrol family and earn the right to call themselves a member of the Time Patrol, protectors of time itself, and all the universes. Interesting Events in this arc * Hit was revealed to be a Captain/teacher for the Time Patrol * Elder Kai joins the Time Patrol * Warriors from all 12 universes join the Time Patrol UniversityCategory:Browse Main Characters * Pan * Uub * Bra * Cabba * Trunks * Mai * Goten * Marron * Lamp * Erito * Chronoa Main Supporting Cast * Goku * Vegeta * Beerus * Whis * Chi-Chi * Bulma * Piccolo * Tien * Gohan * Videl * Krillin * 18 * 17 * Milke * Master Roshi * Mr.Satan * Yamcha New Transformations * Porunga Mode- A transformation achieved by Piccolo during the Demon Realm Arc. Piccolo unlocks this form after reading the Namakian book of legends, This form is base of the Namakian dragon Porunga and based on a Deviantart made by Naruttebayo67 * Pure Majin mode- A transformation exclusive to the Majin race(with the exception of Uub). When the Majin race is in there normal state, their eyes could appear very human like, but when they transform into Pure Majin Mode their eyes become Kid Buu like in nature and they recive incredible power, an upgraded version of this turns them to near Kid Buu look alikes. The downside to this transformation is it's hard to control and leaves the user in a wild uncontrollable rage while using it. Used by Lamp and Uub Artwork Use/Credit * Chatal90-Bazooka Girl * The_Devils_Corpse-Bardock Sheet * DBCProject-Fairy DBZ * Hsvhrt-Bulma in Saiyan Armor * JackFrostOverland-OC Saiyan Girl * PearFlower-Bra in Custom Saiyan Armor * Glee-Chan-Bra in Saiyan Armor, Flash back Saiyan Female * Akemiii-OC Fairy Tail Female Warrior * Multiverse Artist- Female Concept Arts, Uub Kaioken * Nerdy Girl- OC Fairy Tail girl * Mauvillain-OC Fairy Tail Girl * drozdoo-Goku and Vegeta Face Off * Bhartigan-Goten * Orco05-Tapion playing a flute, Yamcha (DB Era) * Luigicuau100-Marron * bejitsu-Mirai_Trunks * Metamine10-Nimu Super Class Form * Rojoneo-NImu Close Up * Blaingbarrager-OC DBZ Girl Saphi Character Chart Sheet * Tekilazo-Piccolo Jr * PritzPritz-Rule 63 Krillin Family * Xailing-Saiyan Gil * Ryokia96-Super Mira * Naruttebayo67-Supreme Kai-Tapion-Uub Sheet * Seiya-Dbz-Fan-Tapion * cdzdbzGOKU-Trunks (EndofZ) * Dumke-Towa Close Up * Roxi-art-Trunks Close Up * KIsa122-Blue haired Kaioshin, Saiyan Female Close Up * ElyasArts-My Commissions he has done * All artwork and characters owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei, Fuji TV, Square Enix, Hiro Mashima = Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse